Allies and Enemies
by wunderr
Summary: Currently working on writing a decent summary. For now: Three Houses main story with a more mature approach. Multiple characters POVs. Spoilers ahead.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Monster

* * *

25th of the Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1179

Striona, Almyra

Xavier stared at the dozen or so bodies piled up in front of him, barely visible under the darkness of a clouded night.

"_...recall… Red…" _a faint voice called from the depths of his mind, as it often did, followed by a weird feeling, like he was forgetting something important. However, no matter how hard he tried to search, he never found what he was looking for and it unnerved him. Rarely did anything stirr his emotions. At times like this he didn't know what to do.

And as soon as the frustration came, it suddenly vanished. Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" a voice from his left awoke him from his musings and he turned to the owner, Lilith, whom he recognized only because of her voice, since her face was hidden underneath a robe.

"Of course," Xavier replied.

Lilith crossed her arms at his answer, "Is that so? You didn't answer the first four times I tried to get your attention," she sighed and remained silent for a few seconds, probably deciding what to say next, Xavier mused, "Do you… feel anything for them?" she finally said, turning to the bodies.

"No, why would I?" Xavier asked back, despite knowing what she meant.

"I don't know, aren't they like you?" Lilith said.

"Yes," Xavier said, "But I didn't know a single thing about them. Not even their names. They're complete strangers to me, so why should I feel anything about their deaths?" he finished and noticed her small nod. _Yet, would I feel sad if it were someone I knew?_, he didn't know the answer to that.

"I-" Whatever Lilith was going to say was interrupted by the cheerful voice of Kronya calling to them from behind.

"Guys, I really _really _didn't want to interrupt, but our little Prince is almost done loading the cart and I want to return home as soon as possible. You can continue talking on our way back," despite hearing her loud and clear, all Xavier could see was the heavy foliage surrounding them.

"As you say Lady Kronya," Lilith said. Xavier followed her line of sight and caught the silhouette of someone sitting on a branch. Most definitely Kronya. They made their way towards the camp, but a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait, I have a task for you," Kronya said, bending over to speak softly inches away from his ear. He shivered before making some distance. "Come on, it's not fun if you don't react. And you, what are you looking at? Keep going," she added while waving her hand once she noticed Lilith had also stopped.

As Xavier stared at his caretaker, he couldn't help but praise her skill and wonder just how easily she could kill him. The fact didn't bother him. Every time she made it apparent it motivated him to get stronger, so one day, perhaps, he could be as strong.

"Anyway, here," Kronya said once Lilith was out of sight, giving him a… stick? Oh. He realized what she wanted done before the words left her mouth, "Burn the corpses," she said while smiling, her cheerful tone always present.

Wordlessly, Xavier grabbed the offered item. She then produced a round, medium-sized vial of what probably was some kind of oil and threw it in his direction, which he caught with his free hand. For some reason she was overly interested whenever she gave him an order like this and he didn't understand why. _Does she think I will refuse? _He thought as he made his way towards the bodies once more.

The forefront one, an auburn-haired female whose skin had turned as pale as Kronya's and Lilith's, stared at him with lifeless and glassy brown eyes. He pictured Lilith laying there, her white hair matted with dried blood, her once expressive pale orbs devoid of emotion and her expression frozen in silent agony. Xavier opened the vial and poured the liquid on the bodies. He imagined Kaiser and Kronya there, their brutalized bodies mauled enough to be barely recognizable. Then, he grabbed a small tome secured on his belt, whispered the chant and a small fire concentrated on the tip of the stick, soon burning brighter and brighter...

Finally, he imagined himself, dead besides the ones who raised him and who he failed to protect. He threw the torch and stared, his face neutral. Xavier felt nothing whatsoever.

_If it was Kaiser or Lilith in my position, would they feel the same? Could they even do it? No, they couldn't. Then why…_

Kronya laughed and patted his shoulder a few times, "You didn't hesitate at all and not even a hint of emotion, I'm proud of you kid. Honestly, I had a hard time thinking of you as anything besides a lowly human, but I have to admit you've proven me wrong. You're a monster."

"Lady Kronya," Xavier said, the flames dancing in his black eyes, "What is a monster?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Perspective

* * *

11th of the Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1179

Derdriu, Leicester Alliance

_Well look at that, no guards. What a surprise, _Claude thought, feeling no surprise whatsoever, outside of his grandfather's office. When he had first moved in to the Riegan estate four years ago, he assumed the Duke had dismissed his guards to show him he meant no harm. After reading a couple of books about Fódlan's internal affairs and politics, it was obvious Duke Riegan kept dismissing his guards before talking to Claude to show him how little of a threat he considered him to be. Finally, after understanding the Duke's personality and motivations, Claude reached his current conclusion: Emeric von Riegan, the Sovereign Duke in charge of the Leicester Alliance, couldn't care less about politics and constantly dismissed his guards simply because he didn't think he needed them.

Claude checked himself over one last time in front of the imposing gold trimmed doors of Duke Riegan's office. He ignored the intricate patterns and details engraved on the wood, gripped the handle and took a deep breath. A citric smell welcomed him as soon as he stepped inside, perhaps from a candle or some kind of spice. Once more, he was taken aback by the grandeur of it; from the golden carpet at the entrance that extended all the way to the middle of the room to the dark-brown bookshelves filled to the brim with countless books. There, behind a beautiful designed desk, sat the most powerful man in the Leicester Alliance and at the same time his grandfather.

_As always, with his back completely open, _thought Claude when he noticed that the Duke was giving his back to the entrance, staring out of the only window in his office. Such a simple gesture could deeply insult any high-ranking noble, though for some reason they tolerated this attitude from Emeric, and Claude had strong suspicions as to why. Most people in the Alliance, nobles and commoners alike, knew of the Golden Son's extraordinary feats in the Duret and Daphnel rebellion, a short-lived conflict within the Alliance almost five decades ago. Following that there hasn't been a single considerable uprising, probably because of those 'extraordinary' feats and the two emotions most easily conveyed when hearing the stories: admiration and fear. Those two emotions also reigned inside Claude whenever he had the chance to talk to his grandfather, one of the few people who had won his respect. He waited until the doors closed shut behind him to announce his arrival, "Duke Riegan," he said and bowed, since the shrewd old man would notice if he didn't.

"You may sit," the Duke said and Claude made his way to one of the two identical chairs in front of his desk. Only when he finally sat down did the Duke give him a sideways glance, before turning to regard him completely. His grandfather's face seemed to be carved out of stone, always stoic and stern, though from time to time he allowed his green eyes to shine with mirth. This wasn't one of those times, "Let's skip all the pleasantries, I grow older every second. I trust that you've given thought to what I asked of you on your seventeenth moon's day. I expect an answer."

Claude met his cold eyes with his own. Although he admired, feared and respected his grandfather, he knew the man was far from perfect. A storm had been brewing for quite a while and as far as he knew his grandfather was none the wiser, despite his efforts to let him know. He was a frustratingly stubborn old man. Of course, there was still a chance that the Duke had planned for this, but even if that were true Claude's answer would remain the same. As tough as the decision was, he realized from the start that there was only one way to accomplish what he wanted. And this was it. From this point onwards, there was no turning back. He closed his eyes for a second,_ Mom… I hope that someday you find it in yourself to forgive me, _and then opened them full of resolve, "I wish to stay, grandfather. I want to aid House Riegan as much as I possibly can. I want to repay the debt that I owe you."

"I see," Emeric von Riegan allowed a ghost of a smile upon his wizened features, "If that's your choice I won't go easy on you, boy. Aid House Riegan? Let's not get ahead of ourselves. See that you write to your mother, tell her of your wishes, and do send my regards. Before that however, there's another topic we must speak about now that I know your answer. Do you know what I'm referring to?"

_Another topic? Could it be he wants to send me to that Officers Academy? If it's so, then this couldn't be better,_ "I have no idea. Is it marriage?" he said with a slight smirk.

"No, it is not," the Duke said without a hint of amusement, "Tell me, are you familiar with Garreg Mach?"

Claude kept a neutral face while cheering inside_,_ "Of course, Fódlan's most renowned Officers Academy. It sits right in the middle between the Empire, the Kingdom and the Alliance. Oh, and it's managed by the Central Church," he said and noticed how his grandfather's eyebrow twitched at the mention of the church.

"Indeed. A few decades ago I graduated at that place. Quite disappointing. I can easily find a better suited tutor for every topic they teach and it would cost me a fraction of what they ask for. Yet, I keep sending representatives every few years. Do you know why?"

Claude hadn't thought about that. Quickly keeping his emotions in check he tried to think of a reason. The first answer to pop up in his mind was tradition, but he dismissed it immediately. Duke Riegan didn't care about that. It had to serve some purpose. Then, perhaps, was it to reinforce relations with the Empire and the Kingdom? Although plausible, it wasn't something his grandfather would do. Surveillance? But why? "To collect information on the Empire and the Kingdom?" he voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Barely. Our spies tend to do a better work than the children we send," the Duke said.

_Then why? What purpose does it serve? To keep and eye on the Church? No, that's exactly the same, they have spies for that…_ Claude kept thinking, searching for an answer. The Duke was infamous for doing this kind of thing. He would suddenly ask questions as he spoke to keep everyone around him sharp and determine whether one knew of the topic or was merely showing off, which happened quite often when dealing with nobles. However, Claude enjoyed this aspect of his conversations with the Duke the most. Though sometimes he couldn't reach the answer on the spot, he would continue thinking about it.

"I'm sure you'll realize why soon enough. I plan to enroll you this coming year," the Duke added after a pause with a sombre undertone in his voice that Claude barely managed to catch.

Claude understood at that moment that the situation he was in wasn't as easy as he first thought, _Attending the Officers Academy is within expectations, but there's something uneasy in his tone. If Gramps finds it troubling then… _his grip on the wooden armrests tightened, _It could be a problem. To keep sending representatives, people of his own blood, it has to be extremely important. He wouldn't risk his family if it weren't. Is he scared? No, that's not it. Whatever it is, I'll have to take extra precautions, _"I'll do my best, grandfather."

The Duke visibly relaxed and fell back into his chair, "I reckon you'll have fun. I heard some rumors that the prince of Faerghus will be attending… as well as the heiress to the Empire. They're around the same age as you. This hasn't happened for quite a while," he said.

"Hold on a second, that's quite important," Claude thought aloud and his eyes widened. _If he's talking about it then they are no mere rumors. The prince and the heiress? I know he doesn't care about politics but we're talking about big fishes here. If they take slight from this it could potentially scale up to a war, _"Shouldn't you send Cedric instead of-" as soon as his grandfather grinned the words died in his throat. _No way. Damn the Goddess and damn him. There's no way he-_

"Claude, my boy, you and I seem to live in completely different worlds," The Duke began and all thoughts ceased in Claude's head, "There won't come a day where I can affirm that I understand the way you think. I've been sitting right here in this cursed seat for fifty years, yet I continue to loathe politics as much as I did back then. No matter how many summers and winters go by, I miss galloping atop a horse, barking orders and watching the enemy flee. That's where I belong. And that's not what our House needs, or will need in the future. You have a gift for playing this stupid game, so I command you to use it in our favor. I want you to be my successor, Claude von Riegan."

Claude tried his hardest to keep his face neutral and he succeeded. However, his mental and emotional state were in a turmoil. There wasn't a coherent thought in there, only curses and insults towards everyone and himself. Despite this, he was able to recite the following in a calm manner: "I understand. I'll do my best to exceed your expectations, grandfather. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't. Now go, write to your mother. And remember to send my regards," the Duke said and slowly poured red wax over an envelope, making it clear the conversation had ended.

Claude stood silently for a couple of seconds before leaving. He didn't give any thought to where he was heading, deaf and blind to the outside world. He simply walked. The corridors went on and on until they blurred together. Suddenly, he was standing outside of his room. He decided it was time to take a deep breath and reel in his emotions for two reasons. One, he didn't have the luxury to deal with his emotions, now less than ever. Feelings got in the way of decisions, they made you make mistakes and he couldn't afford to make mistakes. Two, right now there was someone inside of his room waiting for him, expecting a capable leader and ready to put her life on the line. The thought of a friend dying because of a miscalculation sobered him up in an instant. And Elise was far from being just a friend. She was the only connection he had to his childhood back in Almyra. With newfound strength he quickly opened the door, making way more noise than he intended, and was welcomed with a dagger embedding next to his face, inches away from piercing his right eye. He gulped.

"Oh hey Claude! You surprised me!" Elise said with a toothy grin while leaning back on a chair, "I got lost reading your books," she pointed to a pile of books laid in disarray in front of her, "By the way, sorry about the dagger. Do you mind giving it back?"

Claude shook his head and smiled, "I'm glad you missed your mark this time, but do try to hit if an enemy tries to infiltrate," he yanked the dagger off the wood and placed it on her hand. She looked at him with playful amber eyes.

"But I didn't miss. I recognized you before throwing," she said while twirling the dagger between her fingers. The candle sitting on the desk made her dusky skin glow, while the shadows danced on the background.

"But you did throw. I forgive you this once, but I may not do it a second time. After all, you're talking to Claude von Riegan, the one and only heir to House Riegan," he proclaimed and her beautiful eyes widened, "Before you ask, I'm serious. Gramps has appointed me as his heir sooner than expected."

Elise laughed. Not in a mocking way, nor she seemed to make fun of his situation. It was a genuine laugh and after a few seconds Claude couldn't help but chuckle. Then laugh. Damn her and her contagious laughter. After a while she regained her bearings and brushed a few strands of her messy brown her away from her face, "That guy doesn't fail to surprise me. He's awfully perceptive for- what does he call himself? An oblivious old man, right?" she said and Claude had to agree. Not matter what, he couldn't afford to underestimate his grandfather. He was, after all, his greatest obstacle and rival.

"I know what you mean. Regardless, we must slightly alter our course of action," Claude sat down on his bed and covered his face with one hand, covering his eyes to aid his concentration, _Gramps… sometimes you seem to know everything. Then why are you letting the Empire gain influence over the council? House Ordelia is but a shell of its former glory and House Gloucester, that damned, idiotic Count. I'd wager he's being manipulated and doesn't even realize it. What makes it worse is that it wouldn't matter had gramps not voted in favor to giving every House in the council equal voting power. He had no reasons to do something so… so… _Claude sighed, "I wonder if what we're doing is even necessary. It'll be harder to move under scrutiny," he said.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his hair. He looked up to a smiling Elise, "This is the path you've chosen. Even if it's not necessary, I feel like your grandpa is expecting you to think on your own. So far you've been doing great, though I don't know much about this kind of stuff," she moved her hand to rest on his shoulder, "Let's keep moving forwards."

"I knew you'd say that," Claude smirked and stood up. He remembered he used to look up at her, literally. Now, however, they were face to face, "You're right. No point in dwelling on it," he walked to his desk and laid out a map of Fódlan. There, dead center, waited Garreg Mach. _That should be our priority. Gramps sounded unsettled about it, somewhat, and I'd be a dimwit to ignore him. We have six to seven moons until I depart. There's no time to waste. _He placed a finger on the map, a little south of the Monastery, "Go to Poinnet. It's a small town, the nearest one to Garreg Mach. Gather all the information you can, but give priority to anything pertaining the Monastery," he said.

"Sounds fun," Elise said, "I wonder what should I be this time. Perhaps a travelling alchemist?" she wondered, murmuring a few other things Claude didn't understand.

"I'll leave that decision to you," he said. _We're a little bit delayed, though it shouldn't matter much. In any case, she should be careful. _He looked at her as she gradually counted with her fingers, probably lost in her mind figuring out what act to play. He shook his head, "You should know that the town will be likely swarming with informants from the Empire and from the Kingdom, and from gramps as well," he said.

She nodded absentmindedly, but then a second after looked confused at Claude, "Wait, wouldn't it be suspicious if I go then? I look Almyran from every angle and the Duke's lackeys will recognize me," she said. At this moment his grandfather would probably ask her why did she think he was sending her despite that fact, and he was tempted to do so, but she didn't care about such details. She was a very sharp warrior, but a warrior nonetheless. That's why he shrugged.

"As long as you don't appear threatening you should be alright. We are merely entering the stage and sizing up the competition while getting familiar with the surroundings," he explained, but she still looked confused._ I have no doubt that any spy worth their money would immediately associate her with the new Alliance heir who has almyran blood. Let everyone know I'm a player. But if I told her that it's better for us if they recognize her she would act way too obvious, making herself a target. I suppose it's better this way._

"Oh," Elise expressed realization in her tone and pose, which made Claude falter, _Oh no, did she realize? _"It dawned on me that this sounds like a long mission," she said and he sighed in relief, "Will you be alright on your own?" she asked and he identified worry in her voice and expression.

"Worried for me? I appreciate the sentiment, but I assure you I'll be fine," he said and smiled reassuringly, "It would be nice to have a trusted friend to rely on in the unavoidable chaos that is to come when gramps announces his decision to make me his heir, but at the same time I think it's something that I must face alone. And yours is an important mission that we can't postpone any longer."

"What about Cedric?" she said.

Claude had to fight the urge to grin, "Cedric is a boy," he raised a finger to make it clear he wasn't finished when she was about to retort, "I know what you mean. Cedric's mother is a pawn of that Gloucester fool, but I have that situation under control. Trust me," _I call him a fool, but in this case he's surprisingly dangerous. He's able to manipulate her without verbal or written cues. I have to give him credit. Even if we capture and interrogate her, we will gain nothing. Were he capable of doing so with anyone I would consider him my greatest threat, but that only works with a small number of House Gloucester family members-_

Elise simply continued to stare at him. Suddenly she hugged him. Tightly. Too tightly. She was way too strong. Claude could easily feel her muscles underneath the soft fabric of the clothes he forced her to wear. It would not do to have her wearing almyran armor inside the Riegan estate, "Don't die," she whispered and allowed him to breathe.

"I-I won't," Claude said, "I t-think that was the closest I've been to death."

Elise patted him on the back with enough strength to cause him to stumble, "I can remember a few more. Like when your mother tied you to her horse and dragged you around? That was hilarious."

"I'd rather forget that one," he said.

"Or when you laid out hundreds of traps and she forced you to fall into every single one?"

He laughed when he recalled that specific time, but at the same time felt a surge of anger.

"Hey Claude, what do you think your mother will do when she hears you'll be the heir to House Riegan?"

"She'll probably hire mercenaries to drag me back to Almyra. Then, once I'm there, she will beat me into the ground multiple times," he said while smiling. _What will she do… well, I betrayed her. I lied to her. I told her I would come back, so she will most certainly cry. Then act like nothing is out of the ordinary._

"I think she'll be proud," Elise said and he frowned for less than a second, "But I don't know her as well as you do. What I do know is that I'll be labelled a deserter," she rolled her eyes, "And I don't mind it. They're welcome to try and take me down if they have a problem with it. I'll continue to protect you no matter what, my prince."

"Thanks Elise, my warrior," he said sitting down on his bed, feeling nauseous, "Go rest for tonight. We'll sort out the details for your mission on the morrow, at first light."

Elise nodded and left without another word.

Claude laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, losing himself on the finely crafted design engraved on it. Every few nights he found a new object in the composition. Tonight, it all blurred together, the dim flame of the candle barely illuminating it._ You disgust me Claude, but_ _this is what I must do. I have no choice. If I told her I had no plans of becoming the King of Almyra she would leave. I need her. Once everything's over I'll repay all she has done for me, I swear it. Once I stand on the top I'll better the lives of all almyrans. I won't allow myself to perish before I repay my debts. I'll use all the resources available to reach my goal. No matter what, _he smiled, "You filthy piece of trash."


End file.
